


Painful Bliss

by Leahkimj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahkimj/pseuds/Leahkimj
Summary: Two Eighth Years come back to Hogwarts to complete their education after the war. Broken and scarred, will their relationship help pick up the shattered pieces of one another?





	1. Sectumsempra

Draco's vision started to blacken, his consciousness was slipping, like the crimson was dripping. The cold wall he was leaning on caused him to shiver. The door of the abandoned bathroom creaked open but his senses were too far gone and vision blurred with too many black spots to notice. Just before he drifted into complete unconsciousness, he felt something grab him and a little shake. _Finally,_ he sighed.


	2. Nostalgia

Harry had trouble sleeping and spent his time awake watching his Marauders Map. His eyes flickered up when he spotted Malfoy's dot on the move, headed to an abandoned bathroom. He was sitting up and leaning on the headboard of his bed with light snoring filling the background and watched as the said Slytherin's dot enter the bathroom. 

' _What are you up to now, Malfoy?'_

Itmerely stayed in a corner, unmoving. Harry was about to tear his eye away from the still dot and name flag when it started flickering. He watched it disappear and reappear a few times with a mix of confusion and curiosity. It was taking longer to flicker back and reappear each time it flickered out. His suspicions and curiosity got the better of him and he dragged himself out of his comfortable bed with his wand and invisibility cloak in hand. 

He casted an  _Alohamora_ on the locked door and pushed it open and peaked inside, wand ready. An audible gasp escaped him as a bleeding Malfoy came to sight. Images of the Sixth year's bathroom confrontation flittered through his mind and he flinched at the horrid memory. 

The dark crimson was so distinct against Malfoy's pale features. His heart hammered frantically in his chest. He racked his brains to kick into action. 

With weak knees, he shakily rushed to Malfoy's side and shook his cold body. 

" Malfoy? Bloody hell, Malfoy, wake up! "

His body wasn't responding, with the exception of the occasional shiver. 

' _At least he's alive?'_

Harry was at a loss of what to do, should he call for help? He can't leave him here... 

" Screw it, " he cast a lightening spell on the limp body and carried him to the infirmary in hopes of Madame Pomfrey fixing this. 


	3. Migraines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens in this chapter, the next one is where Draco and Harry sorta bond?

Malfoy awakened with a monster headache and dull throbbing throughout his body. His head pounded, sharp and heavy; there was thrumming behind his temples.

There was frantic murmers behind the bed curtain, he could barely make out two shadows, one arguing with exasperated hand gestures.

The world was spinning and he could feel something vile rise up his throat. He clenched his jaw, fearing he would not make it to the nearest waste bin in time to throw up.

Waves of undulating pain coursed through his whole being, causing a groan to escape him. 

The hushed whispers ceased and silence fell. The curtains slid open, revealing Madam Pomfrey, Headmistress Mcgonagall and none other than _Saint Potter._

"Potter?" his voice sounded hoarse and felt like sandpaper. 

"Malfoy."

Potter's gaze held no spite or malice but something like concern, he dared to think, and shock.

Madam Pomfrey stepped foward  and handed him a vial that contained a purple substance. 

"Mr Malfoy, drink this."

He gave her a questioning look and attempted to tilt his head when the throbbing headache sent needles in his head. 

"A potion to help that migraine of yours."

Draco drank the foul potion with the help of the school nurse, not bothering to hide his grimace.

The expression soon changed to one of relief as the buzzing headache subsided to a dull ache.

Seeming to forget the Headmistress and Potter were just standing there, watching him.

"Best be off, Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy would be needing his rest. I'm sure all of us here had a rather stressful night. We would distress these matters tomorrow morning, I bid you a goodnight. "

Headmistress Mcgonagall addressed both of them and thanked Pomfrey before heading out. Potter sent him one last worried- yes, _worried,_ glance before leaving the room. 

Once his curtain shut, he closed his eyes, fighting off the dull ache. Trying, even through the pain, to remember how he could have arrived here.

' _Firewhiskey... Bathroom... Sectumsempra... Blood.'_

Everything went black from there.

He winced, brows furrowed right with pain as the throbbing headache was developing beneath his temples again.

He'll look back on this later, right now he needed his rest. 

And so, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché? Hope not. Comments, Kudos and reviews would be most appreciated!


End file.
